


Wedding Night pt.1

by talpup



Series: Black Clover Smutty One Shots [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Grinding, Groping, Kissing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talpup/pseuds/talpup
Summary: Yami's wedding night.Easily a stand alone, but is tied to my Light In the Darkness fic.  Readers of the fic, I know we’re far from this point in the story but I was feeling smutty and this doesn’t have any spoilers.  I don’t think Yami and Teris marrying is much of a spoiler at this point.  If it was to you SORRY!
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/Original Character(s), Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Series: Black Clover Smutty One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Wedding Night pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: just shy of what I’d called explicit, clothes are removed, parts are felt above clothes, but no sex yet (that will happen in pt.2 if there’s an interest)

“Should I be worried?”

“Worried?” Yami echoed, leading his wife through the field.

“That you brought to the middle of nowhere. Lot of trouble to go through just to kill me.”

Yami grinned over his shoulder. “We can be as loud as we want.”

“Yami.” Teris blushed.

Yami stopped and turned, pulling her into his arms. She was beautiful, his wife. Wife... After years of waiting. After countless struggles and so much against them, they were finally married. Those struggles were far from over. The Agents of Chaos were still out there. Still wanted them. But they would deal with that another time. Tonight was about them. They would finally connect and belong to each other in every sense of the word. Yami couldn’t believe he had lasted so long in waiting. There were times where one or both them had nearly broke.

“What are you thinking?” Teris asked, breaking into his thoughts.

“How lucky I am that you’re fool enough to love me. Why? What are you thinking?”

“That we’re finally going to have sex and I hope it was worth the wait.” Teris answered.

Yami chuckled. “Mana, you’re perfect.”

“Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking the same.”

“I was trying to be a gentleman.” Yami said, thinking it was already well worth the wait.

Teris looped her arms around his neck. “If I wanted a gentleman I would've married one.”

“Well you’re stuck with me now.”

“Good.” She looked up at his handsome face. “Kiss me.”

Yami’s arm tightened around her waist. His other hand cupped her face, lips latching on hers in a passionate kiss. Teris’ mouth opened, welcoming his prodding tongue. Her tongue meeting his in a swirling dance that left her dizzy and breathless.

“Let’s get inside. I’m done waiting.” Yami bent and lifted her over his shoulder.

“Yami.” Teris squeaked.

“You said you didn’t want a gentleman.” Yami teased, walking toward the cabin.

Eyes locked on his ass, Teris swatted his butt.

Yami barely jumped. He spanked her in return. And spanked her again when she complained and squirmed. “Settle down, Wife.”

“You like saying that. Don’t you?”

Yami set her on her feet in front of the door. “It’s my new favorite thing in the world.”

“I thought I was your favorite thing in the world.”

“The word is meaningless without the person behind it _Ikigai_.”

“What does that mean?” Teris whined, exasperated at the nickname Yami had been calling her for years yet refused to translate.

Yami grinned. “Later. First.” He picked her up again, this time bridal style. “Let’s do this right.”

He kicked the door open and entered the cabin. It was a small, one room floor plan with a sofa facing a fireplace that served as a cook stove. Along one wall stood a line of cabinets. And in front of them, a worktable with stools that allowed it to serve as a dining table.

Yami toed the door closed and set Teris down. Though the moon was full and high, the cabins single small window didn’t allow in much light.

Teris stepped to the fireplace and lit a fire with her magic. Looking about the space, she declared. “Homey. I like it.”

Even if the place was just for their newlywed getaway, Yami wished he could give her more. And not simply because she was a royal. Had use to be a royal. Teris deserved the world. Instead, she had been forced to give up so much.

Reading his thoughts, Teris stepped back to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m happier than I ever dared dream of being. You’re not just enough. You’re more than enough.”

Yami took her hand and kissed her inner wrist. Teris’ other hand lifted and ran through his hair. Yami’s eyes closed. He would never tire of this. Her touch. Her scent. The feel, taste, and presence of her.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Teris whispered back.

Their lips met. Unlike the kiss outside, this one was slow and tender. Teris’ teeth plucked at his lower lip. Yami’s chest rumbled in a hum. Teris shivered at the reverberating feel.

Hand on the back of her neck, Yami’s tongue slipped into her mouth. The wet muscle languidly explored every crevice of her mouth. There were parts of her, like her face, mouth, and neck that he had mapped countless times. Parts of her that he knew better than the back of his hand. But he savored and enjoyed them as if this were his first time doing so.

“Yami.” Teris tugged at him.

“So impatient.” Yami murmured against her neck. His hand at the base of her head tugged her hair.

Teris’ head fell back, granting him full access to her throat.

Yami bent over her biting and sucking a trail of claiming marks. He didn’t need to read her Ki to know what she liked. Being each others first in everything romantic they had learned about themselves as they learned about each other. Teris was an instrument finely tuned to his ministrations. Just as he was for her. Together they made a music as unique as the combination of their magic.

Yami pulled off his haori. The sole indulgence inspired from his homeland. He hissed in pleasure at the hungry fingers that raked over his shirt down his chest.

Teris wanted more than to feel the hills and valleys of his chiseled abs. She wanted to see and taste every part of him. She plucked at the shirt stopping her from doing so. “This needs to go.”

Yami tore the top off. Ripping fabric loud in the quiet space.

“Yami. I--” Teris’ voice faltered at the sight of Yami’s exposed chest. She had seen him shirtless before. But this time she could look all she like. She could touch all she wanted. This time the man and every part of him was truly hers.

Yami tossed the ruined shirt aside without a care. Teris captivated by the way his muscles tensed and rolled with the simple action. Shadow’s danced across the planes of his face and torso in the flickering firelight. Her fingers itching to trace their path.

“Like what you see?” Yami questioned.

Teris’ eyes lifted to his.

“I feel even better.” Yami tempted.

Teris’ thighs squeezed together at the teasing deep baritone. “I’m sure you do. Smug ass.”

“It’s my ass you want to touch. Is it?” Yami grabbed her hand and cupped it over a butt cheek. He smirked at her blush. “I belonged to you long before you accepted me. It’s about time you claim what’s yours.”

Gathering her nerve, Teris squeezed his ass. Yami’s hand left hers and traveled around to grab her butt. His other hand grabbed her other butt cheek and pulled her against him.

Teris groaned at his prodding trapped length. Arousal dampened her panties.

Yami kissed and rutted against her. Arms wrapping around her hips, he lifted her up and moved to the back of the cabin where a curtain hung concealing a bed.

Yami broke the kiss and set her down. Grabbing her hips, he spun her around.

Faced with the bed, Teris’ heart raced. What they were about to do suddenly very real.

Sensing her tension, Yami pressed up behind her. “We can go as slow as you want.”

The feel of his naked chest against her half bare back grounded her. She had nothing to worry about. This was Yami. Her love. Her husband. The man she trusted more than anyone in existence.

Teris smiled coyly over her shoulder. “Help me out of my dress will you.”

With a kiss to her shoulder, Yami’s hand glided from her hip to her lower back. He untied the fabric belted around her waist that was stylized like an obi. A detail he appreciated. Hanging the fabric on the bedpost, he slowly undid the three buttons at the small of her back.

Teris shivered at the delicious feel of Yami’s calloused fingers.

His hand traveled up her spine causing another shiver.

“You good?” Yami asked.

Teris nodded.

“Words.” Yami kissed the base of her neck. “I need you to communicate clearly with me. You good?”

“So good.” Teris breathed, lashes fluttering.

“Yeah, you are.” Yami grinned, eyes taking in her bare back and covered ass.

Teris chuckled and shook her head. “You’re terrible, Sukehiro.”

Yami’s arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against him. “I love that you’ve taken my given name. That nobody here but you calls by it.”

“If only you’d tell me what _Ikigai_ means. Then we could both be happy in the names we call each other.”

Yami smirked against her skin. “Later _Ikigai_.” He kissed the line of her jaw. “Right now I’ve got a job to do. Have to fully make you Teris Sukehiro, so no other can claim you.”

“It’s a job is it?” Teris asked in playful offense.

“The best damn job in the world.” Yami rasped, teeth plucking at her earlobe.

Teris’ hands snaked up his arms. Her hips swaying to a silent tune.

Another hum vibrated through his strong chest. “I think this is my favorite dance of the night.” Yami said, hips moving against hers. His hand panned up her stomach, cupping her breast. Heated eyes peeked over her shoulder watching the rise and fall of her chest.

“You’re the only one I can dance with without stepping on toes.” Teris said, head falling back against his shoulder.

Yami’s thumb circled her hardened nipple. “I’m the only one you trust enough to lead you.”

Teris’ back arched pressing her breast into his large cupping hand. “And where are you leading me, Yami?”

“Somewhere sinfully good.”

Teris sucked in a breath at the stinging bite to the curve of her neck. Yami laved at the mark it left, loving how she mewled and melted at the soothing licks.

His fingers hooked under the left strap of her dress and slid it off her shoulder. Teris’ hand lifted to her chest, holding the gown up. Yami slipped the right strap down. He stepped back and waited for her turn and face him.

Teris took in a steadying breath. It was silly to worry if Yami would find her attractive enough. The love and devotion he had shown over the years had little to nothing to do with physical attraction. Still, she nervously hoped he liked what he saw.

The dress slowly fell, puddling at her feet.

The intensity in Yami’s gaze was like a physical touch. Goose flesh erupted in the wake of his raking eyes.

Yami drank in the sight of her. With the curtain hanging between them and the fire, there were no harsh shadows, only a soft illumination that made her skin glow. The bare back of her wedding dress meant she had gone without a bra and was left in nothing but lacy panties and thigh high stockings.

Yami found himself caught between staring at her breasts and the birthmark high up on her left thigh. He remembered the urge he had the first and only other time he had seen the mark. He would touch and kiss the mark soon enough, and do the same to any others he found. He would touch and kiss her all over, birthmark or not.

“Damn, you’re perfect.” Yami declared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> If you'd like to see pics of what I imagined their wedding wear to look like head over to my tumblr @talpup Special thanks to @cloversincity on tumblr for letting me use their idea of Yami’s wedding garb.


End file.
